


A Place For Everything

by anothergalaxy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergalaxy/pseuds/anothergalaxy
Summary: You race to the back of the staircase and tremble at the sight in front of you. The slender red head you've come to grow very fond of these past couple weeks bound at the wrists and ankles, suspended a few feet from the ground as vines break free from the earth and wrap around his limbs.*Please bare with me, I posted this and it was supposed to just be a one off but I decided I want to write more and start from the beginning!! So I am gonna be doing some shuffling and rewrites and what not. Thank you for reading!!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Variation of the scene in Book XII When To Fold because lets be real, who would be able to resist Julian all tied up like that? My apprentices name is Sura, I will use her name and female pronouns.  
> Barely up and I already edited it!! Sorry, I played through the chapter again after I posted it and things turned out differently than the first time so I tweaked some stuff.  
> Please please feel free to leave any feedback! Enjoy!

Traveling to magical realms is still something kind of new to you, just like everything else you've experienced in the past few years. Learning to become something human again, a person with feelings and desires, their own thoughts and wants and needs. It's been easy enough with Asra by your side, teaching you all over again and coaxing the real you back to life. Still, you realize now, a lot of things surprise you.  
Your heart was racing as you watched Julian back deftly up the stairs, rambling as he went. You tried to catch his attention and warn him he was nearing the top, neither of you privy to what was waiting there. When he takes another step back and his foot meets nothing but air your breath catches in your throat. You race to the back of the staircase and tremble at the sight in front of you. The slender red head you've come to grow very fond of these past couple weeks bound at the wrists and ankles, suspended a few feet from the ground as vines break free from the earth and wrap around his limbs.  
"Uh oh Sura," he tuts as you round the corner, one gray eye trailing up your body until he meets your eyes. "Looks like I got a little... tied up."  
The noise that leaves your lips sounds foreign to you, but he reacts to it, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and leaning his head back. Your eyes go right to his throat, adams apple bobbing as he swallows. Slowly, without even realizing, you lift your hand and reach out. It stills a few inches from him, fingers recoiling when you realize how close you are to touching his skin.  
"Sura?"  
There's concern laced in his voice, not for his situation oddly enough. You're surprised that you don't seem that concerned either, blinded by your sudden arousal. You shake your head and surge forward, fingers wrapping around his pale throat. He hisses out a noise of approval, eye slipping shut. He's practically begging to be marked, so you lean forward and catch the skin above your thumb between your teeth. His breath hitches before he lets out a low whine, his body writhing beneath you. The vines constrict tighter as he squirms, pulling his limbs further apart.  
You work your way down his throat, pressing open mouthed kisses over the purple marks you leave in your wake. They don't fade, and you pull back after a moment to look at him. Your hand releases his throat and he sucks in a large breath, panting as you lean back further.  
"Julian, the marks...." your voice is just above a whisper and he tries to crane his neck but of course he can't see.  
"Think nothing of them dear, they'll be fine in just a few moments."  
"Yeah, but uh, the thing is is that they're not?" His expression shifts, then he shrugs as best as he can.  
"Well, maybe don't get _too_ rough with me then," he says and you push his shirt off his shoulders as much as you can, baring his torso as you dig your fingernails into the skin there and rake down his sides. The cloth slips from his frame as you go, angry red marks raising on his pale flesh.  
He moans, so illicitly it almost makes your knees buckle, and you drink in the sight in front of you as your hands still.  
"Sura, please, I-" his voice is low, gray eye frantically moving from your eyes to your lips. His desperation moves you, your hands quickly pulling his belt loose and letting it fall to the ground. You swear you hear laughter, all around you but still far away, and heat pools in your gut to think that you're being watched. You take a step back, admiring the man before you then lift a leg to haul yourself over the vines and between his legs. You quickly pull his pants down enough to free his erection before leaning down and taking him greedily into your mouth until your nose is buried in the soft hair above his cock. You focus on the noises he makes as you pull back, your name dripping from his lips like a prayer.  
"Oh God, it feels so- so good. I don't, I can't-"  
You press your palms to his hips and dig your nails in to the flesh they reach, dragging them down to grip his thighs and part his legs further.  
When your lips meet the tip of his cock again he whines and cants his hips up to press into your mouth. You part your lips and allow him to thrust up, gagging when he hits the back of your throat. He stills but you aren't bothered so you gently squeeze his thighs to encourage him to keep moving. He hesitates, thrusts again and this time you moan around him, saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth. He stares down at you in awe before he moves again, snapping his hips in a frantic rhythm as he chases his release.  
You can tell he's close from the sounds he makes, lusty moans and saccharine sighs that make your heart ache in a way you can't describe. Being intimate with him feels good. You've been close to him before; touched him in ways you've never touched anyone before, not that you know of, but this was new and it felt right, familiar even.  
His hips slow with a whine and you move your eyes to look up at him through your lashes.  
"Sura, I'm so-," then his breath catches, and he moans when you pull back and swipe your tongue over his slit, fingers deftly wrapping around him and tugging.  
"Cum for me, Ilya."  
And he does, cock pulsing in your hand and littering his torso with milky rivulets that gleam in the light of the darkening sky. When he's spent you grip his hips to gently pull yourself closer to him. He watches as you lean down, your eyes trained on his gray one, then press your tongue flat against his stomach. You lick up the trail from his navel to his chest, his astonished expression making you rub your thighs together for some kind of relief. You swallow down everything in your mouth then greedily lick your lips before leaning up to press your mouth to his. He is only too eager to reciprocate, following as you pull away and melding your mouths together in a hot kiss that makes you see white behind your closed eyelids.  
When you pull away again he smiles, one that makes your heart swell, and gently brushes his nose against your cheek. You lean back to pull his bottoms back up then tie them back in place. The vines are only holding tighter, so you call heat to your hands and force them to retreat back to the earth. Julian finds his footing then leans down to kiss the crown of your head, an arm snaking around your waist as you tuck his shirt back in. He presses a finger under your chin and lifts your face to his, then presses another kiss to your swollen lips. You return the kiss languidly before pulling away to reach for his belt at your feet. He takes it from your outstretched hand and fastens it on, then reaches out to grip your hips. He squeezes gently before dropping a hand to pull up your skirt.  
"We should get going," you say quietly, and shake your head when he starts to protest. "There's no telling how long we've been here, and we haven't even found the Hanged Man yet. However if you're so eager to reciprocate, when we both get out of here alive and well we can continue."  
It almost hurts to stop him; you can still feel the ache between your legs, your underwear wet and warm against you.  
"This can be your incentive," your voice is low, still laced with arousal as you grab the hand in your skirts, remove the leather glove and guide him to your core. You release his hand to pull your underwear to the side and gasp when a slender digit glides over your slit. He hums in appreciation, heart swelling at how wet you are just from pleasuring him. He adds another finger, spreads you open and presses his thumb against your clit before slipping the other two fingers into you. You let out a sinful moan, vision blurred before you remember this was supposed to be incentive for him to finish out your mission.  
He pumps into you a few times, long fingers curling and twisting before you seize his wrist and pull his fingers out of you. He pulls away from your grasp then raises his slick fingers to his lips and gives them a ludicrous swipe with his tongue. He hums at the taste, parts his fingers slightly and licks up the slit before taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them.  
All you can do is watch, color creeping across your cheeks and down your throat. Your eyes are drawn to the murderers mark on his hand, a stark black against his pale skin. If you didn't know what it was you'd find it beautiful, maybe you do anyway. You know the truth of it.  
You swallow hard when he pulls the fingers from his mouth with a pop then wipes the excess saliva off on his shirt.  
"Well, come on then darling, let's get this over with," he says as he reaches out, taking the glove in your hand and slipping it back on before lacing his fingers with yours and tugging you away from the stair case. You follow after him, smiling, now eager for everything to be in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of canon dialogue, some things are exactly the same and some things are completely different. Smut in this chapter, I am still getting the hang of being vulgar so please bare with me.  
> Please please feel free to leave any kind of feedback! Enjoy!

The journey to find the Hanged Man ends in failure with a sharp tug to the safety line around your wrist just as your head is pulled under the murk where you're trapped. Everything is black for a moment before your eyes snap open, safely back in the palace gardens. Asra has his worried gaze trained on you and you offer a small smile.  
"What happened, are you okay?" his voice is laced with worry but you just nod.  
"We got trapped in a bog, we didn't get to find the Hanged Man. Is there anything else we can do?"  
He glances away and shakes his head solemnly.  
"The Hanged Man is one of the hardest for me to reach, I could probably help Ilya make a personalized way in but that would still take months," he says, which is time you don't have.  
Across from you Julian shakes his head before standing and dusting his pants off.  
"Well, looks like my way is the only way left," he says then extends a hand to you to help you stand.  
"Well, I have to go get things ready, you should probably prepare as well," Asra gives you one last lingering look before he turns on his heel and disappears into the maze.  
You only have a few moments to look at each other before Nadia approaches, followed by Portia and two guards.  
"Listen, it'll be fine, darling. You trust me, right?"  
And you nod, you do, you know he can pull this off but deep down you cant deny your nervousness. You aren't really too keen to see his lifeless body hanging from a noose.  
One of the guards roughly grabs Julian's arm, moving to cuff him before Nadia raises a hand to stop him.  
"No need," she says, smiling when the guard steps back and stands at attention. "The doctor is cooperating. Did you figure out everything you needed to?"  
"I guess we will find out," he replies, then the guards lead us to the town square. You follow behind with Portia, the poor girl wringing her hands the whole way. She asks about the ritual, if you think Julian's plan will work. You nod eagerly and offer some words of comfort; it eases her a bit to hear you say you know he will come back.  
The red head glances back when the crowd starts to thicken, locking his eye on yours before he is dragged around the crowd and up to the gallows.  
Portia looks at you and gives a small smile. "Well, I should go find Mazelinka," she says, uncharacteristically quiet.  
You give her a nod and squeeze her hand in yours before allowing her to turn away and disappear into the crowd. Suffering through this on your own sounds better to you anyway. For a brief moment you wonder if Asra is here.  
The crowd is humming with energy as Nadia climbs the steps of the gallows. Everyone falls silent when she raises both of her hands before turning to the red head behind her, a guard to his left with the nose readied in his hand.  
"Any last words, Doctor Devorak?"  
People jeer and boo as he launches into a speech about the Count, how he was glad that he had murdered him because he did nothing for the people or the city of Vesuvia, throwing himself lavish parties while everyone withered away from the plague. There's a murmur from the crowd, people shout in agreement while others are still booing. He steps back, allowing the guard to wrap the rope around his throat. He looks over the crowd, eye stopping when he sees you but his expression doesn't change. He's straight faced, serious, and it makes your heart stop in your chest. You swallow when the guard pulls the lever, watch the floor fall out under Julian and pray that his plan works.  
For a moment you can't look away from Julian's body, limbs slack and dead- _dead._  
You're pulled out of your stupor when a hand lightly touches your shoulder and you turn to see Portia.  
"We should go to the palace, that's where they are bringing his... him. We should be there when he wakes up," she says with a small frown.  
You nod and follow her light footsteps until a sharp pain resounds through your skull. Your steps falter and you stop to lean against a pillar. You gasp when another pain comes and the last thing you hear before blacking out is Portia calling your name, soft hands catching your shoulders before you hit the ground.  
You sit in darkness for a while before stars blink to life all around you. Far off in the distance you can see a person, Julian, standing on an island, looking like a lost child.  
You call out to him and the noise is swallowed by the din of empty space. He whips around anyway, eye widening before he reaches out to you. It's too far, you think, but you reach back anyway, gasping when his fingers brush yours.  
He pulls you into him, arms winding around your shoulders to press you against his chest.  
"I'm so happy to see you," he mumbles into your hair. "See, theres been something I've been meaning to ask you. Even now, I still want to know the answer."  
He stills his hands for a moment, gathering his thoughts.  
"Where- ah. Where do you see us going? I mean, I say 'us', and we'll be together, I hope, but... I don't know if I ever figured out where to go. Who to be," he says softly as his hands roam over your shoulder blades, palms flat against your skin as they smooth down your back to rest on your hips.  
"The adventurer or the neighborhood hero?"  
You lean back to look at him and his expression is almost somber although hes still smiling, gray eye cast downward.  
"So, I guess I'm asking..." he sighs, looks up to meet your gaze. "What do you think, when you think of us? What kind of a future do you want?"  
You want to tell him it doesn't matter as long as he's with you, the words fall from your lips easily.  
"A life of adventure or a life of domesticity? I feel like keeping you home to myself could be an adventure all its own, but I'd love to see the world with you too," and the smile he gives you is radiant. You want to kiss it off his face but before you can lean up everything around you shifts.  
You're in the back of the shop, alone, but it isn't the same as you left it. You can only spot a few of Asra's belongings, and more than that there's a large desk that you've never seen before, littered with research notes and sketches, open books and journals. There are pieces of Julian's clothing draped over the bed, a discarded shirt that still smells like him and a pair of gloves.  
There's a noise out in the shop and it startles you. Julian appears in the doorway, a bag in each of his hands.  
"What say we get out of here for a bit? I've got the clinic covered, and asked Asra to watch the shop while we're away," then he leans forward to press his lips to yours, you return the kiss in kind and let your eyes shut. When you open them the scenery has shifted again, the sun beating down on you and salty wind whipping your hair. Julian is next to you in the sand, just his shirt and slacks hanging from his frame. His feet are dug into the sand in front of him. You look back out over the ocean and stare for a moment in awe.  
"It's been a while since I've been here," he says, then looks up at you. "I'm glad I got a chance to bring you."  
Looking out at the horizon you can only assume he's brought you to Nevivon. His hand finds yours and you help him to his feet. He kicks the sand away and pulls you closer until you're tucked against his chest.  
"Want to see where I grew up?"  
You raise his hand to your lips and kiss each finger before saying, "Of course I do."  
You revel in the smile that splits his lips before you're swallowed up by darkness again then spit out into a murky puddle.  
You yelp when vines peel from the ground and push you to your feet. They wrap around your arms, dragging you forward through the mud. They don't let up, contracting more when you try to struggle free. Seeing no other choice you let them drag you where they will.  
The fog around you thickens as you walk until the vines suddenly snap away. You jump as they fall to the ground and drag back the way they came from. When you look up you see a clearing surrounded by spindly trees, one single lamp post lighting the area, and Julian on his knees in front of an upright creature with the body of a raven. The Hanged Man.  
His head turns in your direction and you swear you see him wink.  
Julian groans, hands cradling his head.  
"I see you're finally here. Your memories should be returning now."  
The red head gets to his feet, unsteady when he finally stands.  
"What...the hell?" he spits out, expression souring. "I...this is. It can't be. This is impossible."  
The Hanged Man simply shrugs.  
"Not only is it possible, it's the truth."  
Julian shakes his head, slowly piecing his memories together.  
"All this time, I... I thought I'd murdered the Count. I thought I was coming back to face justice. Even when I learned the truth, discovered my innocence... I knew that wasn't the whole story," he says, arms crossing and thumb and index finger coming to rest under his chin.  
"You remembered some of what happened that night but you were still missing a piece, the answer to a vital question," he waits, the red head eyeing him expectantly.  
"Why? Why were you going to Lucio's room?"  
He lifts the hand from his chin, balls it in a fist.  
"To kill him," he releases, arms returning to his sides. "And the only reason I didn't is... I didn't get there in time? But why? Why would I want to...?"  
When it hits him he frowns and the Hanged Man lets out an amused noise.  
"Ah, there it is."  
You see Julian's fists clench at his sides, hands shaking.  
"He... he was the source of the plague? All those years, all those people dead, it was because of him?"  
"Lucio's existence was tied to the existence of the plague. Wherever he went, it followed. When he settled in Vesuvia, so did the plague."  
"And killing him would have stopped it," he says before adding, "That's what you told me that night three years ago. That's the cure."  
The Hanged Man just nods once for affirmation.  
"Heh... When I said he was a plague on this city, I didn't realize I was being literal. But that means, if the plague is coming back," he pauses, eyes widening slightly. "So is he. How? How would he do that?"  
The Hanged Man shrugs again and Julian just rolls his eyes.  
"You have a plan to come back to life, don't you?" He says, gesturing to the glowing mark at the base of Julian's throat.  
"This...?" He gently brushes his fingers over the mark then his face flashes with realization.  
"This mark is... it's... from you," he says slowly, remembering more bits of his memories. "I- I made a deal with you. I gave up the memories I didn't want, for the power to heal. You mean, Lucio made a deal to come back? He made a deal with you?"  
The Hanged Man shakes his head. "I'm not the only one capable of making deals. There are others," he smiles, arms crossing his chest, "But who? is a question you'll have to answer on your own. Now you know everything I can tell you. The rest is up to you."  
Then, silence. Julian doesn't move to respond, instead staring hard at the ground as he thinks.  
He clears his throat, then, "So, uh. What now? Are you going to send me back so I can tell everyone the cure?"  
The Hanged Man tuts as he shakes his head.  
"Didn't I just say the rest is up to you? Indecision... introspection... inaction. They can only serve you for so long," he says, then spreads out his arms, feathers falling from his form. "You stand between realms, at a crossroads. Only you can decide where to go now."  
Julian perks up, his hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.  
"Only I can...? Then lay it out for me. What are my options?"  
The Hanged Man raises a claw to point at Julian's throat. "Your mark has just enough power left to return you to the living realm. Then it will disappear for good," he says, crossing his arms again, "Or you can stay here, in my realm. The cure will reach the people who need to know it."  
He casts another knowing look in my direction, and I find myself selfishly hoping that Julian doesn't decide to stay here.  
"There is much you could learn from me."  
Julian begins to pace under the lamplight, fingers rubbing at his cheek.  
"So I have to decide whether to stay or go?"  
He says, then let's out a humorless laugh. "That's... that puts me between the devil and the deep blue sea, doesn't it?"  
"How so?"  
"Its, uh. Hm. If I go back... and that costs me this mark, then I... I won't be able to heal people anymore."  
The Hanged Man scoffs and asks, "You're a doctor, aren't you?"  
"Well, yes, but... leeches can only do so much, half the time they dont do anything at all. This mark..." he reaches up to his throat again, tracing over the illuminated lines. "It really is better than any medical treatment I know. It didn't matter how fatal the poison or how high the fever. With this, I could cure anyone."  
"And without it?"  
"I... I don't know. I couldn't even find the plague cure on my own. I needed you to tell me. Killing Lucio? Anyone could have done that," he laughs again then says, "Asra. Nadia. Hell, some of his courtiers were just waiting for a good opportunity. Even when I knew the cure, I didn't get there in time. I wasn't the one to stop him. And now, what good is a plague doctor with no more plague? What good am I?"  
Your heart clenches in your chest. How can he only see himself as such? You just watch, knowing there's nothing you can do but that.  
"So let's say I do this. I go back, I deliver the cure," Julian finally stops pacing and just stares out into the fog, "Then I... then..." he trails off, words failing him.  
"Do you even have a plan for what you'll do afterwards?"  
"All this time, I thought I was coming back to Vesuvia to pay for my crimes. After? I didn't think after was on the table."  
With a shake of his head he turns his attention back to the figure in front of him.  
"Here, things remain the same. There, everything is always changing. The future is shrouded in uncertainty. So what will you do when you reach that precipice?"  
"What will I do?" Julian scoffs, "What I always do. Find trouble. Drag everyone down with me. Run away. Lose sleep over it. Find a new trouble," he casts his gaze to the ground, face falling. "And I'll... I'll hurt people again. I know I will. Pasha. Mazelinka. I want there for them. And I..." he lets out a shaky breath, "I wasn't there for Sura. If I stay I'll be abandoning her again. But if I go back, will I do any better? Will I ever be better? Or will I just find another transgression? Another crime to hang for?" He stops, fist clenching as he stares out into the fog.  
"Another way to fail her?"  
You freeze at his words, breath catching in your throat. Again? Another way to fail you?  
"Sura... you're regaining those memories too then?"  
The realization comes over you like a wave of ice.  
"When I met her, I thought she seemed familiar. I had no idea I was right."  
The Hanged Man glances in your direction, stone faced at the blood running cold in your veins, you know he can feel it.  
"You weren't strangers after all," he says before peeling his eyes away from you, "were you?"  
"I knew her, three years ago. I took her on as an apprentice at my clinic, even. But when she needed me, I wasn't there. I was so wrapped up in finding a cure, I didn't even know she was sick until... I didn't know until it was too late, that she... that she had died."  
His hands work their way up, fingers tangling in his auburn locks.  
"Oh, Sura..."  
Hearing your name fall from his lips almost makes you sob. You knew each other, until you died of the plague. You can feel it deep in your bones, in your blood, the headache building in your skull.  
It's the truth.  
"I know what I want to do," he says, looking the Hanged Man in the eyes.  
"Are you sure? You can take as long as you want."  
Julian just shakes his head. "I don't need more time. I've made up my mind."  
Darkness swallows you up again, and with a gasp for air you return to the waking world, a worried Portia perched next to you on the bed. Her hands are on your shoulders, then they move to your face to hold you steady.  
"Sura, thank God you're awake," she says as you lean up on your elbows. "Someone took Ilya's body. The guard who was bringing him back said someone attacked him and took Ilya!"  
You blink up at her in confusion when a loud _thwack_ startles you both.  
You stand quickly and move to open the window where Malak is flapping around and squawking. He flies into the room then around you once and out the door. You glance at Portia then dash out after him. He leads you sprinting through the halls and you come careening to a stop when he does, wings flapping wildly, just outside the library door. Portia unlocks it with ease and once inside you race to the bookcase and yank the decoys down. It slides open and you run down the stairs with Portia close behind. Malak is waiting by the elevator when you reach it, gate wide open. He settles on your shoulder as you climb in and slam the door behind Portia as she enters. It rumbles to life and takes you down into the earth. When you reach the bottom you kick the door open and rush out, race down the hall and through the prep room then boot open the door to the dungeon.  
Valdemar looks up at you and Portia with a start, clearly not expecting to be interrupted so quickly. Their face twists into one of amusement, scalpel held just inches from Julian's bare chest.  
You reach for the thing closest to you, a jar of mummified leeches, and hurl it towards Valdemar's face. They say out if its path, an excited gasp leaving their lips.  
"Oh ho, what's this?"  
On the table Julian's body starts to convulse. Your heart races faster as Valdemar looks down in wonder and something else you can't place.  
"How interesting. It seems, Doctor 069, that you have failed to die... Not once, but twice," their lips curl up as their grip tightens on the scalpel. "Let's see if you can do it again."  
They stab downward with the scalpel but Julian lunges out of the way and off the table. His legs give out and he falls to his knees, grabbing Valdemar's arm and pulling them off balance.  
"Now, Sura! Blast them!"  
Your hands move without you really telling them to. You hold your right arm out straight, your left hand coming to clasp around your wrist. Adrenaline surges through your veins, you twist it to your will and it shoots from your palm in a bright flash. Julian ducks out of the way as the bolt hits Valdemar dead center, sending them back into the wall next to the door of the dungeon. Portia grabs a chair and charges at Valdemar, yelling "Yeah, get outta here you, you snake oil dispenser!! Scram!"  
Malak swoops down and claws at Valdenars face while Portia corrals them through the door and out of the dungeon.  
With that, the two of you are alone. He pushes himself from the floor as you rush over to him.  
"Sura, it, it is you, right? I'm not... I'm not dead? It worked?" He asks as he staggers to his feet, swaying unsteadily even as he reaches for you. You put an arm around his waist and guide him to a table to sit him down. You cup his face gently and smile as his eyes bore until yours.  
"You, you're alive, you're _alive_ -" you whimper then press a hungry kiss to his mouth that he returns in fervor. When you pull away he laughs.  
"Do you think? Maybe you should make sure, and be thorough," he says, and Gods do you plan to.  
You reach up to rake your fingers through his hair and tug lightly, reveling in the sight of his lidded eyes, pupils blown wide and tongue swiping over his lips. Your hands slide down, over his throat then give a light push upon reaching his shoulders. He falls back to his elbows and pushes a case of tools to the ground with a loud clatter. You crawl over him and he practically purrs at the sight.  
"Hey, wait, there's something else," he says gently and you still over him, fingers roaming over his chest. "I have something to tell you. Maybe we should go in there," he suggests, nodding his head towards the door to his room.  
You nod and climb off the table and he follows as you step into the room, closing the door behind him. You sit on the chair and he leans against the edge of the desk before looking at you.  
"Well, it worked. I met the Hanged Man, got the rest of my memories back, got my cure and..." he falters, casting his eyes to the ground. "Listen, uh, just stay calm and listen to me, okay? I found out that...that..."  
You smile and reach out to him and gently run your fingers over his knee.  
"You found out that you knew me, and I died?" You ask, matter of factly.  
His eyes come to meet yours again and he stutters.  
"I was psyching myself up to tell you that and you already knew?"  
"I didn't know. Not until today."  
He gapes at you until you drop your hand and lean forward on your knees.  
"I saw you, in the Hanged Mans realm. I couldn't call out to you, couldn't reach you but," you look down to stare off at a spot on the ground. "I heard everything."  
"Then, that means... huh..." he says, still stunned, and then, "Are you okay?"  
"I will be. I just need some time to make sense of it."  
It's weird, having this past now that you know about but still have no memory of. You stand from the chair and walk to where Julian is. He reaches out to cup your face as you press your body flush against him.  
"We knew each other, Sura. You needed me and I wasn't there. I failed you. What if... what if something hap-"  
You silence him with a long, lingering kiss.  
"You'll save me in the future. I know it." He shudders at your hot breath against his lips and casts his gaze away.  
"I- yes, of course I will. I won't fail you again, Sura, I promise I will be there for you," he sighs, meeting your eyes again.  
You waste no time crossing the room and shoving him back on his desk. His hands have only a moment to find purchase on your hips before you're climbing over him. Your hands quickly find the fabric of his shirt, pulling it free from his pants and pushing it from his torso. He moves to push the straps of your dress from your shoulders and you shrug it off, letting the piece fall over your chest and pool around your hips.  
"I know that this feels right, as long as you're with me," his breath catches and his hands still while he takes in your bare torso, eyes stilling at the gold rings in your nipples. You take the opportunity to rut against him, his now hard cock jumping at the contact. You're wet already, you've been aching for this since your first trip to the Hanged Mans realm. You must have voiced your desires because he laughs and stutters out an agreement.  
He moans at the slow roll of your hips as you keep a torturous pace. The way he says your name makes you shudder. His hands grip your hips then trail up your stomach and come to stop over your ribs, thumbs just brushing the bottom of your breasts.  
You sigh, another roll of your hips and he's thrusting up to meet you. He moves to grip your breasts more firmly, then rolls your nipples between his thumb and index finger. You whine, and the noise turns into a gasp when he tugs on the rings. You hips jerk harshly and he gasps, thrusting up to meet you again, then again and again.  
You sit up and his hands fall from your chest to your hips. He bunches your dress in a fist and pulls it up your torso, then grins at your lack of underwear.  
"You cheeky little thing," he mutters and you let out a breathy laugh as he swipes his thumb over your slit. "Even wetter, if possible."  
You flush and hide your embarrassment by unbuttoning his pants, pushing them out of the way as much as you can then pulling his cock free from his underwear. He moves to grip your hips but you quickly grab his hands in yours and hold them behind his back.  
"Don't move," you say and he nods eagerly. Your hands find the hem of your dress and pull it over your head. Leaning forward you place gentle kisses over his chest, grazing teeth over his collar bone. He sighs blissfully and you find yourself wishing you could stay like this forever.  
You reach back to tie his hands together then wind the extra fabric up his arms. You lean back to settle in his lap and gather yourself for a moment. You really want him go enjoy this.  
He smiles as he gives a tug on his bonds to test your handiwork. He can twist his hands but theres no give otherwise.  
He opens his mouth, words about to fall from his lips but they fall short when you press your heat against his cock, rolling your hips with a satisfied moan. He plants his feet on the floor and thrusts up, forcing you to brace yourself against his chest. You lay your palms flat against his skin, finding purchase before reaching down to guide him into you. You're so slick he has no problem burying himself to the hilt.  
"Fuck, Sura," he stutters, fingers wrapping around the restraints at his wrists. He pulls against them, thrusting languidly up into you. You lean back and he takes in your form stretched out before him. His eyes linger on his cock disappearing into you with each roll of his hips and the sight lights something in him.  
You lean forward as his thrusts become more erratic, back arched to meet him in kind.  
"Please, I need you to touch me, anything," the words tumble from his lips desperately and you sink your teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and throat. Your fingers glide over his stomach, up his chest and to his face. You stop to hold him for a moment, look up to admire his lust blown pupils and the flush across his cheeks. He bites his lip, holding back a moan at a sharp snap of your hips. Then he turns to kiss your palm and up, up and up until he's sucking the tip of your finger into his mouth.  
You growl at the sight, his red swollen lips wrapped around your knuckle. You pull your hand free to tangle your fingers in his auburn locks, rewarding him with a sharp tug. He gasps and you lean down to swallow up the noise, kissing him hungrily and pulling his bottom lip between your teeth hard enough to draw blood.  
He pants when you pull away, tongue swiping out to lick up the blood on his lips. He thrusts up into you sharply once, twice, then his hips stutter as he releases into you. The feeling of him pulsing inside you sends you over the edge, his name falling from your lips.  
He stills his movements and you sit up to untie his wrists. When they're free he cups your face and pulls you in for a slow, sloppy kiss. You reach up to wrap your hands around his, turning to kiss his palms when he pulls away from your mouth.  
"Maybe we should get cleaned up now, hm?" you lilt, and he nods before gripping your hips to pull you off him. The sensation of him pulling out makes you whimper, now feeling empty as his release starts to drip down your thighs.  
"Mm, that... that's something," he says quietly, more to himself than anything. His hand moves up your thigh, two slender fingers swiping through the cum there before quickly finding your entrance and dipping into you. You gasp and roll your hips against his hand causing his fingers to slip deeper. He presses his thumb against your clit and you shudder at the pressure, your second orgasm already simmering in the pit of your stomach.  
He thrusts his fingers in and out, his thumb rolling in slow circles.  
"One more thing, before we go," he says then his fingers leave you and he hooks his hands behind your knees to flip you under him. He catches your head and gently rests you on the desk. He kisses you before you can ask him what he's doing, his mouth hot against yours before he's dropping to his knees.  
You prop yourself up on your elbows to look at him and the sight steals the air from your lungs. His breath ghosts over your core before he turns to press his lips to your thigh.  
"Ilya, wait-,"  
The words die on your lips with a long swipe of his tongue over your clit. His hands close around the tops of your thighs and pull your legs further apart. One hand moves to rest over your hip and hold you against the desk while the other pulls away. He laps at your entrance, dipping his tongue in and swirling before moving up and lavishing your clit with his affections. He pulls back to meet your eyes, lips slick from your arousal and his own release.  
You try to roll your hips but he has you firm against the desk. Your hand finds his hair, nails dragging over his scalp before weaving through his auburn curls and finding purchase at the back of his head. Your other hand comes to push your hair from your face then wind through your own locks.  
"Please," you whimper, not entirely sure what you're begging him for. A moan falls from your lips when his thumb spreads you open for him more, two fingers delving back into you. He laps at you like he never wants to forget your taste.  
Your orgasm hits you like a train and you stutter out a moan as he pulls his mouth away from you. He presses a sloppy kiss to your inner thigh before sucking the flesh there into his mouth. His fingers pump into you relentlessly as you quiver under him.  
"I-Ilya-"  
He leaves the now purple mark on your thigh with a gentle kiss and allows his thrusts to a stop when your noises become nothing more than keening mewls from the over stimulation.  
He watches you for a moment, eyes half lidded as you stare up at the ceiling trying to catch your breath. He stands, wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand then bends down to brush his nose against yours before gently pressing your mouths together. You chase him as he pulls away and he lets out a breathy laugh.  
"Alright darling, now we should definitely get cleaned up," he says when he straightens up. "I'll wash your hair for you if you'd like."  
You prop yourself up on your elbows and let your left swing idly off the desk.  
"Ah, but you make actually going rather hard, don't you?" He chuckles as you smile, his eyes roaming over your form. "That and something else."  
You roll your eyes as you stand.  
"Ah, very nice, Ilya," you purr before leaning up to kiss him gently.  
He picks your dress up from the desk and gestures for you to raise your arms. You do and he steps toward you to drape the garment down your frame. He adjusts his clothes and turns to hold the door open for you. You walk out of the room and out of the dungeon, hopefully never having to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, if it were me, I'd have fucked him the second he asked for a frisk in the prologue. Stay tuned for bath sex? Who knows what will happen.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
